Come What May
by Maiken
Summary: AU Oneshot about Padmé and Obiwan.


Come What May

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Padmé and Obi-wan, they belong to G. Lucas. I don't own the song, it's from the movie 'Moulin rouge', I don't know who own's it.

**By**: Maiken  
**About**: Obi-wan & Padmé

Years had passed, since the battle on Naboo, between the trade federation and the locals. But the moments were not forgotten.

"Keep your thoughts where they should be. Focus on the fight," Obi-wan said to Anakin, who had his thoughts somewhere else.

"I think you're the one who isn't focusing on the fight, master," Anakin replied, while he moved backwards, so Obi-wan's lightsaber couldn't reach him. Anakin knew he wasn't really paying attention, but it wasn't necessarily. Obi-wan wasn't focused on the fight right now. "What's the matter?"

Obi-wan took a few deep breaths, while he was trying to release his feelings into the Force. After Geonosis, all memories surrounding the battle on Naboo, came into his mind again. Some memories, he had tried to hide for years.

_Suddenly, I felt a movement in the room. Quickly, I took my lightsaber and made a swing to the person who stood before me. Just in time I noticed that the person was one of the handmaidens of the queen. I sighed, I could already hear my master telling me that I should handle my lightsaber with care._

"_I'm sorry," I said when I noticed that I had scared her. She had fallen backwards, because she had not expected my reaction. I stuck out my hand to her, but she slapped it away._

"_Next time, look before you attack. You can't just attack anyone who stands in front of you," she replied angry and she stood up. In spite of the fact that I was a Jedi, I looked at her. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair, which fitted with her sparkling brown eyes. Her hair was pulled into one long braid, which fell across her back. Her normal outfit looked even better on her, than the cloak she had worn before._

"_I'm Obi-wan," I introduced myself. After that, I could almost slap myself. I had introduced myself at least three times already. She would have known my name by now._

_Thank the Force that she smiled at me and held out her hand to me. "I'm Padmé." I shook her hand, before she could pull it away._

"_It's nice meeting you, Padmé."_

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

"_Padmé, we cannot continue to see each other. I have to leave very soon and what happens then? I can't come to Naboo every day... I have a duty to my Padawan and the Jedi. We've got to stop, while we still can."_

_I turned away from her, while I took a deep breath. It was harder than I had expected. I was walking away, each step taking me further away from her. It took al my self-control, to make sure I didn't turn around. The only thing I wanted to do was turn around, run back to her, straight into her arms. Kiss her and tell her I would never let her go._

"_You give up on us so easily?" Her bitter voice suddenly sounded right behind me. Because of my sorrow, I had not felt her approaching me. Rapidly I blinked a couple times with my eyes, to get my tears away._

"_If I had given you false hope, I would hurt you so much more than I am hurting you now," I tried to explain to her._

"_I hope you'll be happy with the Jedi," was the only thing she replied, before she walked away furiously._

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

_After not seeing her a couple of years, I stepped into her new apartment on Coruscant with hesitation. When she walked to me, I saw that she had become more beautiful than that she was years ago. In spite of the happy greeting, I saw that her smile did not reach her eyes. Something that still hunts me._

_Just to complete the disaster, Anakin disobeys the orders from the council. As if I feel this assignment not difficult enough yet, without adding a Padawan who is also in love with my ex-girlfriend._

Obi-wan shook his head and found himself in one of the training rooms in the temple. Anakin stood next to him and looked worried.

"Come, we're going to have you checked out. You were somewhere else again," Anakin said and he pulled my arm.

"Sorry, I was just thinking for a moment," Obi-wan replied calmly, before he dived into his memories again.

"_Padmé," I whispered softly, when I stepped into her sleep chamber later that evening. To my relief she was already sleeping. Silently I walked to her bed and sat next to it, on the ground. After watching her sleeping for a while, I started whispering softly: "I'm so sorry about what I did then. You don't want know how much I still think about you and the few happy days we had." After all those years in which I hid my sorrow, it came out like an waterfall. Tears found their way down my face, while I told her how much I missed her and if it was up to me, I would spent the rest of my days with her._

_Suddenly I was ashamed myself. Here I was, a Jedi knight, confessing all my feelings to the woman whom I loved in secret. Also to the woman that wouldn't hesitate twice before shooting me, after what I had done to her. Beside that, I should know better than just letting all my feelings flow. I whipped my tears away and I stood up so that I could leave._

_My breath stocked when I suddenly felt a hand pulling my Jedi tunic and I head Padmé say: "I have also missed you." Before she threw herself into my arms._

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And storms may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

"_Padmé," I said, while I was on the verge of telling her that she would go to Naboo, together with Anakin. "You must go to Naboo from the Jedi Council..." I saw her smile become wider, probably because she expected that I went along with her._

"_...with Anakin," I finished my sentence. Immediately her smile disappeared and she looked at while sighing._

"_Okay," she said and she threw her arms around me. "But what do you will do then? You cannot leave Anakin behind with me? He is in love with me, you know that."_

_Yes, that knew I. He was so crazy about her, that sometimes I couldn't sleep at night, because I was frightened that I would dream that he took away her from me. "I trust you," I said without hesitating. I pulled her against me, while I kissed her. "Padmé, I love you. Do you do want marry with me?"_

_I had thought long about asking this question, because I was Jedi. Then I had decided that I couldn't live without her and that we would beat all problems._

_Her hand covered her mouth, before she pulled it away again. "Yes!" shouted of happiness and she threw her arms around my neck._

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

**The end.**


End file.
